USP .45
The USP .45 is a handgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as well as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In single player, the USP .45 is the only sidearm available with a suppressor. The unsuppressed USP .45 appears in F.N.G., Crew Expendable, and Charlie Don't Surf. The suppressed USP .45 appears in All Ghillied Up, One Shot One Kill, Ultimatum, All In, No Fighting In The War Room, and Mile High Club. Multiplayer The USP .45 is frequently used in multiplayer because of its range and high magazine capacity. It has five more rounds than the M1911 (in single player, four more than in multiplayer) as well as greater range and slightly greater recoil. Due to its range, it is the second most powerful pistol behind the Desert Eagle. It's major flaw, however, is it's mediocre hip fire accuracy compared to that of other pistols while moving. Attachments *Silencer Image:usp_4.png|USP .45 Image:uspiron_4.png|Ironsights Image:uspsil_4.png|Suppressed Usp452.JPG|Reloading the USP .45 USP45.jpg|Description of the USP.45. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer In Single Player, the USP .45 is always found with the Tactical Knife attachment, although the game never identifies it in the weapon pickup text. The only true variation of the USP .45 found in singleplayer is with the suppressor attached to it. In campaign, no matter where a USP .45 is obtained, it will always have 72 rounds with it. While breaching a door, any USP .45 the player has in their inventory will gain full ammunition (as well as the full magazine) with a maximum of 120 rounds. Multiplayer The USP .45 largely retains its low hip fire accuracy and recoil while maintaining longer range than the M9. FMJ does not work well with the USP .45 due to its low starting penetration and semi-automatic firing. However, other attachments are just as useful as they would be on other weapons. Also, due to a glitch with the M9, the USP .45 is the only weapon in the pistol class to support a fully functional silencer. In Hardcore, with Stopping Power, the USP .45 can be a one-hit-kill sidearm at any distance. While in close to medium range, the USP .45 will still maintain a one-shot kill, even without Stopping Power. Weapon Attachments *FMJ *Silencer *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Extended Magazines File:USPmw2.png|The USP .45 USp-45 iron sight.jpg|Iron Sight File:USP_.45_tactical_knife_6.jpg|Tactical knife Usp.45r.JPG|Reloading the USP .45 Usp45cropped.PNG|The USP .45 in third person. 400px-Mw2usp45.jpg Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Singleplayer The USP appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the two sidearms available in-game; the other being the M9. Unlike on the consoles, the USP has a 15 round magazine, as opposed to 12 rounds. It's recoil also settles much faster, resulting in more accurate shots. In singleplayer it is also incapable of a one-shot kill at close range if not headshot, but can kill in 2-3 shots at any range. Aside from this the USP is mostly the same as the console versions. However, the weapon's benefits are short-lived, since the USP is only available in one singleplayer level, "Needle in a Haystack". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the USP is the default sidearm for the Coalition faction, it is the same as the M9 , but due to clearer iron sight and less usage in campaign is much more used than the M9. However, the iron sights are misaligned, as the real point of impact lands on top of the right dot,and its power is decreased, taking 3-4 shots to kill, depending on range. On top of this, the USP has terrible hipfire accuracy when moving, being almost as inaccurate as an LMG from the hip; but when stationary, it has much better hipfire accuracy (perfect when crouching). File:USP45_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The USP viewed from third-person File:usp_6ds.png|The USP in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized USPiron.png|USP's iron sights Video Video:USP .45 - Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Weapon Guide|USP .45 guide Video:Call of Duty®: Modern Warfare 2 - USP.45 Handgun Guide (All Attachments)|USP Attachment Overview Video:MW2 | USP.45 Montage | Xbox 360|USP.45 Montage Trivia *The USP .45 is one of the few weapons (along with the M9 and the P90) to match its maximum ammunition in both Single Player/Spec Ops and Multiplayer. Most weapons have either much lower or in rare cases much higher maximum ammunition in multiplayer (the remaining handguns, oddly, have higher maximum ammunition). *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, on the left side of the gun there is a text that reads, "USP .45ACP" in white-gray text. It is clearly visible if the pistol is on the floor. *When Akimbo is used, the slash knifing animation is replaced with that of the stab. However, this has no effect on function of the knife. *In all games featuring the USP, it shows the gun with its front iron sight slanted to the left. *In Modern Warfare, in all SAS missions, the USP .45 will always be silenced, with the exception of Crew Expendable and F.N.G. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' is the only Call of Duty to have its HUD icon for the USP .45 show the barrel extension. The icon depicts what appears to be a USP Compact Tactical. *In Modern Warfare 2, Akimbo is the only attachment where it shows the slide locking back once the player has no ammo left. However, there is no sprint animation for the weapon with its slide locked , so after sprinting the slide will go lock back again. *The tactical light that is attached to the gun can't be used in any iteration of the gun in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series. *As with all handguns when the player sprints with the USP .45, they will hold the gun with two hands in first-person while in third-person the player only holds it with one hand. *In Modern Warfare 2, the USP .45 is the only handgun with a functional silencer. The only other pistol that can be silenced, the M9, is glitched so the silencer doesn't do much other than reducing effective range. *In Modern Warfare 2's Museum, the USP .45 Silenced is stronger than it's unsuppressed version. The difference can be seen as it can 1 hit kill a special character with a headshot, while it's unsuppressed version takes 2 headshots to kill. *In Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer (Spec Ops & Campaign), the unsilenced USP's iron sights have the zoom of a RDS while ADS whilst the silenced USP's iron sights have no zoom while ADS. *In Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer, if using the Tactical Knife attachment on the USP.45, the player holds the weapon with two hands, rather than the knife under the gun.(Confirmed on Xbox 360). ru:USP .45 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons